Deception
by TealSwan
Summary: Bella has done something that no one but one person knows about. Can she possibly make it right?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters.**

Here I was with my husband and his family celebrating my sons 1st birthday. I say my son because Edward is not his father, but Edward doesn't know this. When I got pregnant with Elijah I was at a party and drunk.

**Flashback**

I had come to my best friends Alice's party because she had begged me to. We had only been here a few hours but I was starting to enjoy myself.

"Bella love can we go home please, this is getting a bit out of hand." He looked at the boys who were rooting each other on to drink a whole keg. Edward was never a fan of parties, he preferred to stay in and read a book.

"But I'm just starting to have fun plus Alice would kill me if I left now." Edward knew Alice better than anyone, he was her twin. They also had an older brother Emmett who was here as well.

"Fine you stay I'm going to go home and get some sleep." He gave me his puppy dog eyes to make me feel guilty and go home with him.

"No way mister don't do those eyes with me. I don't want to suffer at Alice's scorn." He bent down to kiss me.

"Okay but ring me if you need me to come and rescue you." He turned to find Alice to say good bye. I was just going to go find Alice myself to have some fun but when I turned I bumped into a big hunk of a man.

"Wow Bella you look hot tonight."

"Emmett is that anyway to talk to your brother's wife?" He looked around for Edward.

"Well I don't see Eddie boy around so I don't care. Here have some of this Bells you need to loosen up you've become all house wifey on me." I took the cup he was offering me and took a sip.

"What's in this Emmett?" He looked at me with his signature smirk.

"It's a secret but I'll make you another if you like it." I followed him into the kitchen where he mixed different alcohols together. We sat and talked, while he kept making me drinks. It felt good to get out of the house. Me and Edward had been trying for a baby but the doctors said there was a low chance that we ever would because of a sickness Edward hard when he was a child.

The alcohol was taking it's affect on me, I had lost count of how many drinks Emmett had made me. By the looks of Emmett his drinks were getting to him to.

"Come dance with me Emmett, I want to dance I never get to dance with Eddie around." I was getting really drunk I never called Edward Eddie because he hated it. Emmett grabbed my hand and we stumbled our way over to the dance floor. We started dancing together just as friends and then it turned dirty. I was grinding up on him while he held my hips close to him, occasionally touching my ass.

I turned around allowing me to face him so we could dance some more when he bent down and kissed me. It was just a chaste kiss at first but then it got more passionate. Our tongues were fighting against each other trying to get dominance. He pulled me off the dance floor to a quieter section of the house where he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me again. His hands were roaming all over my body. It felt so good compared to when Edward would touch me. Emmett grabbed my ass lifting me up slightly allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist. I felt him carrying me upstairs away from everyone.

The next thing I knew I was thrown onto a bed and he was on top of me pulling both our shirts off.

"So beautiful Bella." He said looking down at my chest. I brought his lips back to mine while I tried to undo his pants. I finally managed to get them down along with his boxers. I couldn't help but look at him in all his glory he was so well built in every area. I wanted more of him, in my drunken hazed I didn't realise this was wrong. He got my pants off quickly and aligned himself with me. He kissed me as he entered me fully. We both moaned at the contact, we moved together in sync knowing what each other wanted. It wasn't long before we both felt our realises and I tighten around him while he realised inside of me. He rolled over on to his side and pulled me close to his chest. I heard a soft mumble.

"I love you Bella." Before I fell asleep.

I awoke not long after feeling like I was going to throw up. I rolled over and saw Emmett laying there naked, I realised what we had done. I got dressed quickly making sure I was presentable and made my way down stairs. Alice bombarded me.

"Bella where have you been I've been looking for you for hours." Alice was completely gone I don't think she realised that I had go upstairs and had sex with her brother, especially the one who wasn't my husband.

"I'm going to head home Alice. I'll get Edward to come pick me up." I handed her over to Jasper who was standing nearby.

_Edward can you come and pick me up please._

_**I'll be there soon love.**_

Edward pulled up not long after and took me home where I took a nice long hot shower trying to forget what I had done with Edwards's brother.

**End of Flashback**

To this day neither Edward nor Emmett knew that Elijah was actually Emmett's. Elijah had gotten most of my looks except for the Cullen's green eyes which Edward and Emmett both had. He had the slightest dimples when he smiled just like Emmett but no one thought anything about it. I had never told Edward about my night with Emmett and I don't think he suspected anything.

**Here's my second story I hope you like it. This might take me longer to write the Mocking. I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with it yet. If you have any ideas let me know : ) Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was so wrapped up in my memory that I didn't feel the arms wrapped around my waist until the person spoke.

"Where have you gone love you looked lost in your thoughts." Edward said while kissing my neck.

"Just remembering how we got here with Elijah." It was the truth, I was remembering how we came to be with Elijah.

"We have such a wonderful son Bella. I am so lucky to have a wonderful wife, who gave me the son I never thought I could have." He loved me so much and I had betrayed him in the worst way possible.

Emmett remembered our night together he had confronted me about it a few weeks after it happened.

**Flashback**

We were having a family dinner when I excused myself to go to the bathroom I had been feeling sick recently. On the way back I ran into Emmett.

"Bella can I talk to you for a second?" Emmett looked confused as though he didn't know what he wanted to say. I followed him out the back away from the family.

"Bella you know at Alice's party. We got pretty drunk together, I don't remember much but I remember dancing with you and then I woke up naked in one of the rooms. Did we, you know do it Bella?" I looked down at hands.

"Um yeah we did." He pulled my face up so he could look at me.

"Have you told Edward?"

"No and I don't plan on it either it was a drunken night Emmett something that won't happen again. I love Edward and we're trying to start a family together I don't want to hurt him over something that can be forgotten." He looked like I had just punched him in the face.

"If that's what you want Bella, I won't tell him either I promise." I gave him the best smile I could muster up at that point.

"Thanks Emmett." We walked back in to finish dinner with our family and nobody was any the wiser about what happened between us.

**End of Flashback**

When me and Edward announced we were having a baby the whole family was ecstatic. We had been trying for so long and we were finally rewarded. At the time I didn't think that the baby was Emmett's. It wasn't until my baby boy was born did I think of the possibility of it being his. While I was still in the hospital after giving birth I had one of the doctors run a paternity test. They were able to take some of Edwards's blood telling him that it was just to check for any sicknesses that could be passed down. It was a week later that I got the call telling me that Elijah was definitely not Edwards.

I came back to reality at the sight of my son grabbing cake and shoving it in his mouth. He was so adorable.

I looked at Edward watching our son with so much pride in his face. I had been finding it hard the last year to live with this lie knowing Elijah wasn't Edwards's son. Edward deserved so much better then what I had done to him.

Emmett walked over to Elijah picking him up.

"Come here little man Uncle Emmett will clean you up." He gave me a slight smile as he walked out to clean our son.

"Bella love, are you ok you don't seem yourself today." In all honesty I wasn't ok I didn't know how much longer I could keep living a lie with Edward.

"I'm fine just really tired, Elijah takes in out of me with all his energy." Edward laughed.

"Yeah I don't know where he gets that from me and you are quite relaxed compared to him. Maybe he has a different father." He was joking, but if only he knew the truth.

"I'm going to go and get him off Emmett, he needs to be put down for a nap anyway." I moved away from Edward to go get my son. I saw Emmett making funny faces at Elijah trying to keep him content while he cleaned his face.

"Thanks for that Em, you didn't need to." I said looking at him.

"No worries Bells, you looked like you were thinking about something." After Emmett confronted me about sleeping together he never acted strange around me. He went around as though nothing had ever happened between us. It made it easier for me to deal with.

"I'm just going to take him and put him down to sleep. Otherwise he'll be grumpy the rest of the day." I took my son from Emmett's arms and headed towards his nursery. Looking at my son while he was sleeping I knew I needed to do something about my deception to Edward. It wasn't fair to him to think that this gorgeous little boy was his. I needed to tell Edward the truth even if it did hurt him. I needed to clear my conscience for mine and my son's sake.

The last two months I had tried to tell Edward but every time I would go to tell him something would happen. Elijah would need me, Edward would have to go to work, his family would interrupt or I would just lose the nerve to do it.

I had decided that I would write a letter to Edward telling him everything. Writing the letter allowed me to say things that I don't think I could have said to his face. The only thing I left out of the letter was Emmett I wouldn't ruin his relationship with his brother because of what I did. I had asked my friend, Rosalie if I could stay with her in Seattle for a few weeks, just to allow Edward some time to settle down and take everything in.

Edward had gone to work earlier and wouldn't be home till late tonight. I packed mine and Elijah's bags with anything that we might need. And left the note on our bed where he would see it.

_Edward,_

_I want you to know before you read anything else that I love you with all my heart. What I'm going to say is going to hurt you more than anything should and I 'm so sorry for that. Elijah as gorgeous as he is isn't your son. I'm so sorry I wanted him to be yours so badly when he was born, but he wasn't. I had a paternity test done when we were still in the hospital, I attached the test results on the back. _

_I swear to you Edward that it was only one time and I didn't mean for it to happen. We both got really drunk and it just happened. I'm so sorry for betraying you Edward in the most horrible way. I'm going to go away for a little while. I hope you can forgive me Edward. If you can forgive me and want me to come home just call me and I'll be home. But if you don't ring I'll understand completely Edward. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. _

_I love you _

_Bella_

_xoxox_

And me and Elijah walked out of Edwards life until he wanted us back, that's if he wants us back.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward never called and I didn't blame him. Why would he want anything to do with the women that slept with another man and on top of that lied about who the father of their son was? It's been a year since I left Forks and moved to Seattle with Elijah he was just over 2 years old now and starting to look like Emmett more and more each day.

I still lived with Rosalie she was by life saver. She allowed me to live with her when Edward never called. She helped me get a job at a magazine company it was a fashion magazine but still it help to pay the bills and she took care of Elijah when I couldn't.

"Mummy, Aunty Rosie take care me." Elijah asked while playing with his breakfast.

"Yes baby, mummy has to go to work again. But I'll be home real soon I promise." Elijah was such a good baby for me, he barely ever chucked tantrums.

"Hey Bella, how are you today?" Rosalie asked walking into the room.

"Good I suppose." Rosalie just like Alice knew how to read me like a book.

"Bullshit, your thinking about that drop beat who didn't call you back. Stop it forget about him and move on with your life." Rosalie always spoke the truth even if you didn't want to hear it.

"Sorry Rose it's just that it's been exactly a year since I left and nothing not even any divorce papers or anything. I just want to know that he's ok. What I did was horrible and knowing Edward he's probably beating himself up over it." There wasn't one day that goes by that I don't regret what I did to Edward.

"He's a big boy plus he has his family to take care of him. Look just go to work don't think about him, you can do it. You need to do this so you can move on with your life." Rosalie was right I couldn't do anymore. The only way for me to find out if Edward was ok was to get in contact with him or his family and I wasn't going to do that, not at the risk of upsetting them anymore. I picked up my bag ready for work.

"Thanks Rose you're a great friend I'll try and get home as soon as I can."

"Don't worry I love my days with Elijah anyway." She looked down at my son with so much love. She was so good with him, she was like his second mum.

"Bye baby I'll see you later." I kissed him on the forehead and turned to walk out when I heard.

"Bullshit mummy." Rosalie just cracked up laughing.

"You need to make sure Aunty Rosie puts a dollar in the swear jar for teaching you that." I said glaring at Rosalie.

"Sure, sure Bella now just go to work." I headed out the door towards work.

Work was boring I had finished my article earlier then I thought. The only reason I was still here was because we had a new fashion columnist coming in and my boss was making all of us meet her. I had just come back from lunch when I ran into my boss Mr Newton.

"Ah Bella just the person I wanted to see. Our new fashion columnist has just arrived and I would like you to show her around the office. Make her feel welcome will you she? She's waiting in my office." Mr Newton walked off without even waiting for me to answer. I walked into his office to find a petite women sitting with her back towards me.

"Um hi Mr Newton sent me to show you around the office. I'm Isabella Swan." I had stopped using Cullen when I came to Seattle I didn't feel I deserved to use their name anymore. The women slowly turned around and there sat in front of me was Alice, Edwards's sister. She glared at me.

"What are you doing here Isabella?" She was pissed at me she never use to use my full name unless she was angry.

"I work here now."

"How bloody fantastic. I get to work with my ex sister in law who broke my brother's heart."

"Alice listen."

"No you listen you broke his heart and you didn't care. How could you do that to him?" She was standing up screaming now. The other people in the office were looking in on our little spat.

"Alice maybe we should take this somewhere else more private." I was begging I didn't want this to go around the office.

"Fine but only because I don't want stories started on the first day and you owe me an explanation." She stood and grabbed her bag and stomped out of the office. I went and found Mr Newton telling him that I was taking Alice for coffee to make her feel more welcomed and grabbed my bag and followed her.

"Where's your house I'm not doing this in public. We need to talk about some personal problems that have nothing to do with anyone not involved."

"Just a few blocks away. Here follow me." We walked in silence all the way home not making eye contact. She was angry at me and she had every right to be I had hurt her brother badly. We arrived at my house.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Just a tea please." She answered not really looking at me.

"White with two sugars." Her eyebrows rose then.

"You remember how I like my tea?"

"Alice we've been best friends since we were 14 of course I remember." I said giving her a slight smile. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up but then fell back into the scowl. I was busying myself making her tea.

"Bella why did you do it I've tried to understand so many times but I don't get it I thought you and Edward were in love." I stopped what I was doing and turned to her so I could speak to her face.

"I don't know we just got really drunk and it just happened. It wasn't planned or anything."

"That's not really a good enough answer." She said frowning.

"I know it's not but it's all I have." She just kept looking at me frowning.

"I just felt so closed in then Alice. We had just turned 21 and Edward already wanted a family. I felt like I had to be the perfect little house wife for him. So that night I just let go and drank. I just wanted to be able to enjoy being young for one night instead of having to be an adult all the time. It just got to the point where I drank too much that I couldn't tell the difference between wrong and right."

"When did it happen?"

"The night of your party." Her eyebrows once again rose.

"So it happened in my house, when I was there?" I just merely nodded.

"Who was it I knew everyone at that party. I swear to god tell me so I can kill that dickward." I shook my head I wasn't going to get Emmett in trouble with his family. I had already hurt this family enough for one lifetime.

"Damn it Bella tell me. I have a right to know." I broke down and cried I had hurt all of these people so much and she did have the right to know, but I couldn't do it. She came over and held my face in her hands.

"Please Bella so I can have peace of mind. I won't tell Edward."

"I wish I could Alice, but I can't it'll just ruin everything even more." I continued to cry. Alice looked torn. On one hand she looked like she wanted to hug me and comfort me but on the other she looked like she wanted to slap me. I closed my eyes ready for whatever hurt she wanted to give me. But I didn't instead I felt two little arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry for being harsh Bella. It's just this is my family that are hurting and once you were a part of that."

"It's ok Alice I understand I would be the same way if it were me in your shoes." Just then Rose walked in the door with Elijah.

"Hey Bella, wait what's wrong."

"Nothing everything is fine, promise." Rose looked at Alice trying to work out who she was.

"Rose this is Alice Cullen, Edward's sister." Rose's eyes were huge with that announcement.

"Holy shit."

"Rose!" I said looking at Elijah who was paying too much attention to what was being said. She just rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Rose asked bluntly to Alice.

"I work with Bella and there were a few things we needed to discuss." Alice looked down to Elijah, her eyes slightly bulged. She turned to me with questions in her eyes. I just shook my head letting her know I'll answer them another time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work Bella. Maybe we can have a coffee so we can talk more." She hinted subtly.

"Sure we can do that Alice." She turned to Rose and Elijah.

"It was nice meeting you Rose. Bye Elijah." She turned to walk out the door.

"Bye Bye Aunty Ali." Elijah called I don't know why he called her that but she stopped for a split second before leaving.

"Well that was definitely interesting. Anything you want to tell me Bella?"

"Not particularly maybe later. Come on little man mummy needs to clean your face of all this ice cream Aunty Rosie's been feeding you." Rose just poked her tongue out at me.

I didn't know what working with Alice was going to bring, but I knew she wouldn't stop asking questions until she knew everything.

**Reviews Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Emmett's POV

**Emmett's POV**

There isn't a day gone by that I don't think of Bella Swan. She married my younger brother, Edward, when they were only 20. But that didn't stop me from loving her. We first met when my little sister, Alice, bought Bella over introducing her as her new best friend when they were 14. I just thought she was one of Alice's annoying little friends again, until the first time she stayed the night.

_I was sitting in the lounge room watching a football game on TV when I heard the light footsteps coming down stairs. I knew it wasn't Alice, she always ran down those stairs making as much noise as possible. Bella walked through the door in nothing but short shorts and a tank top._

"_Um sorry Emmett, I was looking for Alice. I thought she had come down here." She looked down blushing. When that blush creep onto her face she had me. _

"_It's alright Bells; you can watch the game with me until Alice appears again knowing her she's shopping online for the latest fashions." She giggled quietly. Where the hell did I get Bells from I never called her anything else except Bella. She sat down beside me. _

We talked all night about random stuff and I felt myself loving her more with everything she would tell me. I was planning on asking her to go out with me in my senior year, but my little brother beat me to the punch. She seemed so happy with him so I just thought I would just wait it out it was just a teenage romance it would end soon.

Boy was I wrong when they were 19 and I was 21 my baby brother proposed and she said yes. It was the hardest thing for me not to object when the priest asked at their wedding, but I couldn't do that, Edward was my little brother and no matter how much it hurt me I wanted to see him happy and Bella seemed so happy with Edward.

Then came the best and worst night of my life. When I saw Bella all by herself and looking so good in that outfit I couldn't help but say something. But she had to remind me she was married to my brother. I offered her a drink, which lead to more. I remember most of that night even if I told Bella I didn't. I just didn't want her thinking I was some kind of perv. We ended up dancing on the dance floor and by god that girl could move. I couldn't help but grab her ass and when she didn't push me away I continued.

When she turned around and looked up at me I had to kiss her I had wanted to do that since I was 16 and she was 14. One thing lead to another and we were in a room naked. I should of stopped but I couldn't I had wanted to feel her like that for years. When we were having sex it was the best experience of my life. I had had sex before but the others didn't compare to what Bella was like. When we laid down together I mumble I love you to her I didn't think she heard me but I didn't care I had finally said it out loud to her.

We both agreed that we wouldn't tell Edward it was a one drunken night thing. When Edward and Bella announced they were having a baby I knew there was no chance for me left. I would not separate a family. When my nephew Elijah Masen Emmett Cullen was born I couldn't be prouder Edward had given him my name because he wanted his big brother a part of his sons life. I felt like a complete dick for betraying him the way I did with his wife.

Me and Bella never acted weird around each other we pretended as though nothing had ever happened it was easier this way. But I didn't know the guilt was eating away at her. When Edward came storming into the house he was screaming that Bella had cheated on him and he was going to kill the fucker who slept with his wife. I had never seen Edward so angry and I was shit scared he was going to beat the crap out of me. But Bella never did say in the letter who she had slept with. I should have been man enough to say to Edward it was me but I saw how broken my brother was just at the news. Throw in that it was with his brother and he probably would have killed himself.

He was a wreck for weeks sobbing saying how he loved her so much but couldn't forgive her and no matter what Elijah was his son. I didn't understand why she would take Elijah without letting him see his father. Elijah was the spitting image of Bella except he had Edward's eyes.

It's been a year since Bella left with my nephew. I have no idea where she went to and neither does the rest of the family. I had recently accepted a job offer in Seattle to be closer to my little sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper but I'm not sure if I'm going to go through with it. Forks just holds so many memories of Bella for me. Maybe it would be a good thing to get away from here and start a fresh.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't get much sleep last night I just kept thinking about the look Alice gave me after she saw Elijah. She knew something was up. I got up and got ready for work. Elijah woke up just as I was finishing. I feed him breakfast before Rose appeared from her bedroom.

"So are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" She said while yawning.

"Alice works with me now and she needed to vent something's about me cheating on Edward that was all."

"Uh huh and the look she gave you when she saw Elijah?" She asked while taking a sipping of her coffee.

"You saw that too?" Rose just sat there and nodded.

"I don't know but I think she'll corner me today and tell me."

"Just stay strong Bella, don't let her walk over you. You are a strong women and you don't need them." I looked down.

"I know Rose but what if I want them they were my family for so long."

"It's up to you Bella but I'll be here no matter what ok. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She came over and gave me a hug.

"Alright I'm going so I can get this over with. Bye baby boy mummy will see you later." I went over to Elijah and gave him a kiss.

"Bye mummy. Love you."

Work was going smoothly. I had gone over all of the articles that needed to be ready to go into the magazine and I was just emailing them off when Alice walked into my office.

"We're going for coffee." She said giving me a slight smile, which made me feel at least a little bit better.

"Ok just let me finish sending these and we can go." I sent the emails and grabbed my bag. Me and Alice walked to the local coffee shop and ordered our coffees. While waiting for them me took a seat in a booth. The silence was eating at me.

"So Alice how have you been?"

"I've been good. Me and Jasper just moved here because I got the offer at the magazine." She smiled when she mentioned Jasper they had always been so in love.

"How is Jasper?" I asked even though I really just wanted to ask how Edward was.

"He's good he's teaching history at the local high school. I know we haven't seen each other in over a year Bella but I can still read you like a book. If you want to know how Edward is just ask." I looked down knowing she had caught me.

"How is Edward?"

"He's doing better then what he was. You really hurt him Bella more than you could possibly know. He locked himself in his room for weeks not talking to anyone. He confided in me Bella. Edward isn't Elijah's father is he?" She kept her face free of emotions I didn't know if this was a good thing or not maybe she was just trapping me into telling her, but I had already lied to this family so much.

"No he's not."

"Is his father the guy you slept with at the party?"

"Yes Alice, god I know you don't trust me but I was never with anyone besides that guy and Edward." I was frustrated I knew I did the wrong by Edward, but I had only ever been with those two men my entire lives.

"I know I'm sorry I just want to make sure I get everything right." She was getting closer to finding out who Elijah's dad was I could see it in her eyes.

"Elijah has our green eyes. So how can he not be Edwards?" Shit she was closer than I thought. I looked away not wanting to answer her.

"If he is not Edwards but he has the green eyes I can gather that you either slept with my dad." I looked at her than how could she think that. Her dad was always like a father to me that would be just disgusting.

"Or Emmett and I'm thinking from your reaction about sleeping with my dad and the way Elijah is starting to look that you slept with Emmett. Elijah's Emmett's son isn't he Bella?" I looked away crying. I had hurt them so much. I decided I would stop this before it got too far. I stood up and exit the coffee shop heading home.

When I got home I just cried, I knew Rose and Elijah wouldn't be home till late she was taking him to the zoo. I was curled up on the lounge crying to myself when the door bell rang. I quickly wiped my face and answered the door. There standing in the door way was Alice and she had brought Jasper. She walked in without being invited with Jasper following after her giving me a slight smile. I closed the door and followed them into the lounge room.

"Bella just answer me it won't go anywhere but between us three I swear to god. I just need to know for my own sake. I need to know that that little boy is actually my nephew in anyway?" She had tears running down her face. I caved when I saw her crying I could never stand seeing Alice cry she was always so strong.

"Yes Alice, I had a paternity test done and it confirmed that Edward wasn't Elijah's father and I had only ever been with Edward and Emmett that once. There's no doubt in my mind that Elijah's Emmett's just look at the way he's growing up." I collapsed on to the lounge angry with myself for letting anything like this happen in the first place.

Alice sat next to me taking my hands.

"You need to tell them Bella they both have the right to know." I nodded they both did deserve the right to know but I didn't know how to do it without hurting them anymore.

"How do I tell them Alice? It's not as simple as saying hey you're the father."

"It can be don't over think it when the time is right you'll be able to say it. We have to go Edwards coming up for the weekend." I stiffened when I heard that.

"Alice you can't tell him I live here I'm not ready to confront him yet I just need to think about how I'm going to tell them both."

"Fine but if you don't do it soon I will. You're my best friend Bella even with what you did, but my brothers come first and they need to know. Emmett's already been robbed of being a part of his sons life for 2 years. I'll see you at work." Alice and Jasper gave me a quick hug as they left my home. She was right I had robbed Emmett of two years of his sons life and I had robbed Elijah of having his father as well. I'm a horrible mother I wouldn't blame Emmett if he took Elijah off me.

Rose and Elijah walked in not long after Alice and Jasper left. Rose took one look at my face.

"Alice knows about Emmett doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Do I need to beat her up for making you cry?" I just shook my head and laughed.

"No she wasn't the one who made me cry I was just wallowing in self pity. She actually took it pretty well, she didn't yell at me if anything she tried to comfort me." I gave Rosalie a slight smiling trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Alright but if anyone from that family hurts you tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Rose." I said while giving her a hug.

"Come here little man mummy wants a hug." Elijah climbed onto my lap and cuddled with me. Looking down at my son I knew I had to find a way to tell Edward and Emmett even if it did hurt them, because my son deserved the chance to have his father in his life.

**The more reviews I get the more I'm motivated to write : )**


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally Saturday, after a stress filled week. Rose had gone out earlier in the day giving me a chance to spend some quality time with my son. We didn't go out instead we stayed at home making cupcakes together and watching some of Elijah's favourite movies. I hadn't really spoken to Alice since the day she came over. We had seen each other at work and said hi but we both didn't have much time to have a conversation. I had just put Elijah down for a sleep when my phone rang.

"Bella I'm so sorry." It was Alice.

"Alice how did you get my number and what are you sorry for?" I didn't remember giving it to her.

"I got it from people at work and I'm sorry for what's about to happen." What does she mean what's about to happen.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alice have you had too much coffee. You're not making any sense." Just then there was a loud knock on my door.

"Hold on someone's here I'll talk to you later." I hung up before Alice could say anything more. I opened the door to the last person I thought I would see there.

"Edward" I was shocked why was he here outside of my house.

"Bella" He walked into my house without being asked what was it with these Cullens and walking in here without an invitation.

"We need to talk." He said with no emotion in his voice. We sat at the kitchen table neither of us really knowing what to say.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I heard Jasper and Alice talking about you so I went through her address book. How's Elijah?" It stung my heart that he thought to ask about Elijah even after everything I did.

"He's good, he's just sleeping now."

"How are you Bella?"

"I'm fine, I suppose. How are you?" We were being pleasant but I knew this wouldn't last long we were on the edge and we were about to fall off.

"I've been better. To be honest I've been shit the last year." I looked down not knowing what to say or do.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't really fix it." He said with a bit of anger

"I know but it's all I have. I'd do anything to take it back but I can't."

"Why the hell did you do it? Wasn't I enough for you?" He was pissed at me and he had every right to be.

"We both got really drunk and it just happened. I was just sick of having to be the perfect little house wife so I just let go for the one night and the shit hit the fan."

"I never forced you to be a house wife. You could have done anything you wanted."

"I know but you were so good to me Edward I felt like you deserved the best wife possible."

"Well in all honesty you failed at that. I would have rather you go and get a job then screw a low life bastard. God I loved you so much Bella. We've together since we were 16 for Christ sakes. I wanted everything with you and you threw it all away." He was yelling by now.

"I'm sorry Edward I wish I could go back in time to change everything but I can't." He stood up and looked down at me.

"You know what is worst is that you lied to me about our son. I loved that little boy like he was mine when you said he wasn't mine that was a kick in the balls." He was getting louder and louder until finally Elijah's cry stopped both of us. I raced to his room picking him up trying to sooth him. I didn't realise Edward had followed me. Elijah looked up at Edward trying to figure out who he was. While Edward looked down on him trying to figure out who he reminded him off. It all fell into place then for Edward.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY BROTHER!" He was pulling at his hair trying to get his frustration out without being violent.

"I'm so sorry Edward we didn't mean for it to happen. We were just really drunk and I know that's no excuse." I was sobbing for the hurt that I had caused Edward. He truly looked like a broken man.

"Please Edward just say something." I reached towards him trying to get him to talk to me.

"GET OFF ME YOU SLUT." I sobbed harder because he was exactly right. He turned and left the house with a slam of my door. My son was hysterical from the yelling that just occurred in front of him and me crying wasn't helping him at all. I composed myself thinking of my son and what I needed to do to make sure he was ok. I had just settled Elijah and put his favourite movie on when Rose walked through the door. She ran straight to me.

"You look like shit what happened?" She said grabbing my face in between her hands so I had no choice but to look at her.

"Edward showed up and he vented a bit." Her face turned into a mask of anger then.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" I shook my head the best I could with her hands holding me.

"No he would never do that he just yelled a bit and woke up Elijah and when I went to touch him he called me a slut storming off. Nothing I didn't deserve I swear."

"You didn't deserve to be called a slut Bella. You're far from one you just made a mistake, which I might remind you, actually gave you the best gift of all and that is Elijah." She said smiling. She always knew how to make me feel better about everything. She was right it was a mistake but if I didn't do it then I wouldn't have Elijah who was my life.


	7. Chapter 7 AliceEmmett's POV

**I got a few reviews for the last few chapters. So here is chapter seven! I'd like to thank kashmir89 for all of her lovely reviews and ideas. Once again I do not own any of the characters : (**

**Alice POV**

When Bella actually told me that Elijah was Emmett's son I didn't know whether to be happy or upset. I was happy because it meant that that little boy was still my nephew no matter what but I was upset because it meant that Bella had betrayed Edward with our brother. I had kept my promise to Bella and I hadn't told the rest of the family. I knew when I told my mum and Edward they would be massively pissed off. My dad would take it in is stride and Emmett well that could go either way.

Me and Jasper had invited Edward to come stay with us before I knew Bella was living here. When Edward arrived with Emmett, I wanted to tell him so badly but I wouldn't break my promise this was her problem and she needed to tell him. Me and Jasper were in the study talking about everything that had happened when I heard the door slam shut down stairs. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen I looked for Edward but I couldn't find him instead I found my bag on the kitchen bench with all of its contents thrown out. What caught my eye is that my address book was open and it was on the page where I had recently written Bella's address.

I rang Bella telling her I was so sorry she thought I was on one of my coffee trips again. Then there was a knock on her door and she hung up. Edward was at Bella's and I didn't know what was happening. I waited and he didn't come home so me and Jasper headed over to Emmett's to see if he went there.

**Emmett POV**

I had decided to move to Seattle to be closer to Alice. I had driven Edward up with me this weekend so we could all spend time together and try and forget about the past. Edward was spending time with Alice today while I finished unpacking. I had just finished the last box when Edward stormed into my house.

"Hey little bro what's up?" He didn't answer me instead he punched me in the eye.

"What the hell Edward?" Edward had never been a violent person not even in his teenager years he was the peace maker between me and Alice normally.

"You slept with my wife you fucking bastard." Oh shit he knew. He punched me in the stomach I wasn't going to fight him because he needed to get this out. Fuck he could punch.

"See your not even denying it. You fucked my wife and lied about it for 2 god damn years." He continued to lay into me. I was just going to take this I deserved it.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean for it to happen ok." I got out between punches.

"Bullshit you always loved her and wouldn't pass up the opportunity to stick your dick in her even if it meant hurting your own brother." I could barely see out of my left eye from Edwards hits. It was not long after that I heard Alice.

"EDWARD!" She tried to grab Edward to make him stop hitting me but she wasn't having any luck she was tiny compared to us.

"Alice get off me you knew too. You didn't fucking tell me this shit slept with her." He spat at her.

"Edward I only found out the other day and it was completely by accident. Jasper grab him." Jasper walked over to Edward and was able to restrain him from hitting me anymore. I was able to get up off the floor and slightly stand. Alice came over to me and slapped me across the face.

"You idiot how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Alice it just happened. We were both drunk." She pointed her perfectly manicured finger in my face.

"You need to go see Bella. There is more to this then you think and I swear to god you will own up to everything or I will beat the shit out of you worse then what Edward did." What the hell was she talking about I had just owned up to what I had done to Edward.

"Alice I don't even know where she is now?"

"She lives here in Seattle. Her address is 1/34 West Street. You need to go there or I will cut your balls off."Edward was about to say something when Alice stopped him.

"You shut up Edward he has to find out himself. I don't care how much he hurt you we will not tell him." Why was Alice talking so secretly I had no idea what she was saying maybe it was because of how many punches Edward got to my head that nothing was making sense.

"Come on Jasper, where taking Edward back to our place." My little sister walked out with her boyfriend following behind her restraining my brother who still wanted to go at me. Great welcome to Seattle.

**Alice POV**

When me and Jasper walked into Emmett's and saw Edward beating him up I knew right then that Edward knew. I understood that Edward needed to vent but if he continued I don't think Emmett would ever be able to get back up. I had Jasper restrain Edward while I threatened Emmett to see Bella to own up to everything. He had no idea what I was talking about but I wasn't going to tell him and I wasn't allowing Edward to either.

When me, Edward and Jasper got home Edward just stormed to his room. Jasper tried to calm me down but it wasn't working. I walked up to see if Edward was ok and I heard him sobbing. I barged my way into the room and found him on the floor. I went over to him and hugged him to me.

"I'm so sorry Edward."

"I loved her Alice so much and she slept with Emmett, but not just that Elijah is his. I loved that little boy so much I was ecstatic to be his father and then everything was taken away from me. I just can't forgive them for this Alice." I rubbed his hair just like mum use to do to us when we were little.

"I understand Edward but trust me when I say it would be so much easier for you to forgive them then walk around with this hate inside of you. No matter what that little boy is going to be a part of your life, he's our nephew no matter the circumstances. Bella just wasn't the girl for you, you'll find the right girl one day." He sobbed more into me.

"How can you be so positive Alice even when everything is shit?" I smiled.

"Because dear twin brother that is who I am. Now I'm not going to let you sit here and cry anymore over them. Get up I'm cooking dinner."

"Maybe we should let Jasper cook I would rather live even if I feel like shit." He said giving me a slight smile. The twin brother I knew would come back soon he just needed time to heal and he needed to find the person for him.


	8. Chapter 8 BellaEmmett's POV

**Emmett POV**

God my face hurt from Edwards beating, but it wasn't anything I didn't deserve. I had a lovely black eye and a cut on my lip. I was having a drink to try and make my face numb, so I couldn't feel it anymore. I had lost count of how many drinks I had because my mind kept wondering back to Bella and how she was here in Seattle. I loved the fact that she only lived a few blocks away from me. I knew it was wrong for me to love her after all the hurt I had caused my brother because of it but I couldn't help it. I would love her no matter what.

I decided I would do what Alice said I walked out the door not totally sure if I had locked it or not. I stumbled my way through the streets ending up in front of what I believed was Bella's house. I was so close to seeing Bella after a very long year. I made my way up to the front door knocking loudly. The door swung open to Bella standing there in her short shorts and barely then tank top.

"Bella baby." I said throwing my arms around her little frame and lifting her up.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing here put me down now." I stumbled into the house with her still in my arms I managed to close the door behind me before putting her down.

"Emmett it's one in the morning. Why are you here? How did you know where I lived?" She was asking too many questions and it was hurting my head. I found my way to the closest chair which was her lounge.

"I dunno I'm just here. Wait, wait Alice told me to come that's right." My head was starting to hurt again and I wasn't sure if it was because of the beating or the alcohol in my system.

"Jesus Christ Emmett what happened to your face?" She touched my black eye.

"Fuck Bella, that hurts." She raced off and I was worried I had scared her off I needed her with me. She walked back into the room holding a frozen bag of peas.

"Here put this on it, it might help." She placed the bag on my eye. She was so close to me and she looked gorgeous. She had not changed at all. All I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Emmett lay down your drunk and I'm not letting you leave like this. We'll talk in the morning." I wasn't going to argue if I got to stay the night it meant I could see her in the morning. When my head hit the lounge I was out of it. I dreamed about mine and Bella's night together all night.

**Bella POV**

When Rose went to bed I broke down again, but I promised myself that this would be the last time I cried over this. I had to look forward to the future instead of always looking back into the past. There was only one last thing I had to do before I could move on and that was to tell Emmett.

I had finally calmed down and was about to go to bed when there was a loud banging at our door. I was amazed it didn't wake Rose and Elijah up. I walked down stairs and opened the door. Standing there was a very drunk Emmett you could tell by the way he was standing and when he lifted me up you could easily smell it. When he sat down on my lounge I saw the damage on his face. I grabbed a bag of frozen peas to try and stop some of the swelling. I decided right then that this was a sign to me that I had to tell him. I wasn't going to allow him to go home I was going to tell him tomorrow morning as soon as he was sober. Plus I didn't trust him to get home safely in his condition. He didn't put up a fight instead he laid down and fell asleep straight away.

I went back up into my room and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow everything would be out in the open and I could move on and have a happy future with Elijah.

**Emmett POV**

I woke with a piercing headache. I could hear Bella in another room talking to a woman.

"Bella why is he here? I don't understand."

"He showed up drunk last night and I took it as a sign that I have to tell him. I couldn't do it while he was drunk." Why were they talking about me and what did I need to know. I made myself known then by walking into the kitchen where they were.

"Hi ladies." Bella smiled at me while the blond glared at me with daggers.

"I'm going out Bella have fun with the dumbass over there." Dumbass what have I ever done to her.

"Would you like a coffee Em?" Bella asked in her sweet little voice. God I loved it when she called me by my nickname.

"Yeah I could really use one actually." I looked down smiling sheepishly. I sat down at the kitchen table while she made our coffees she came over once she was done.

"So what actually happened to your face?" I didn't know if I wanted to tell her that it was Edward or not she didn't need to know how much he was hurting but I decided against I need to be open and honest with everyone now.

"Edward came over to my house yesterday and beat the shit out of me. He found out about us and didn't take it too well."

"So that's where he stormed off to."

"Wait he was here did he say anything to upset you Bella." She shook her head.

"Nothing I didn't deserve I'm sorry he beat you up. I shouldn't have told him." She wasn't looking at me anymore.

"It's fine we needed to tell him sooner or later." I grabbed her chin so she was looking up at me and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Emmett I need to tell you something I just don't know how."

"You can tell me anything Bella no matter what." Just as she opened her mouth to tell me I heard the cry of my nephew.

"Emmett just stay here please I'll be right back." She got up and left me in the kitchen.

**Bella POV**

I was going to tell Emmett I was so close and then Elijah woke up. I went to my son seeing how much he truly did look like his father now. I picked him up snuggling his face into the side of my neck. I went back to the kitchen so I could get Elijah his breakfast and ultimately tell Emmett.

"Wow Bells he's gotten so big." He came over with his arms out stretched ready to hold Elijah.

"How's my nephew doing?" I stepped away from him I needed to tell him.

"Emmett what I have to say has something to do with Elijah." I looked down at my son who's little green eyes were looking up at me.

"Elijah isn't Edward's son."

"Who is then?" Here it goes I had nothing to lose.

"He's yours."

**Wonder how Emmett's going to react. Review please, I have tomorrow off so hopefully I can get a few chapters done : )**


	9. Chapter 9 Emmet's POV

**Here we go the chapter to the cliff-hanger. Sorry I couldn't help myself last chapter had to leave it there. If you have any ideas for what's to come in this story let me know.**

**Emmett's POV**

"Emmett what I have to say has something to do with Elijah." What did she have to say? Was something wrong with Elijah?

"Elijah isn't Edward's son." She couldn't be telling the truth could she? He had Edwards green eyes, he had the Cullen's green eyes there was no way he wasn't his.

"Who is then?"

"He's yours." Wait what. How could I be his father he was my nephew it didn't work. Plus the one time we did have sex we used protection, didn't we?

"Wait what are you saying Bella." I was totally confused I didn't know what to say or do.

"He's yours Emmett. I had a paternity test done to see if he was Edwards and he wasn't and I was only ever with you besides Edward."

"No he can't be he has Edwards eyes. We used protection that night anyway." She shook her head and turned Elijah around so I could see his face.

"No Emmett he had your eyes and no we didn't use protection we were both too drunk to remember. I wasn't on the pill or anything because me and Edward were trying to have a baby." I was looking at Elijah and seeing how much he did really look like me. Why was I so stupid and didn't see this when he was a baby. There was no denying he was my son. Mother fucker just another way I have hurt my brother. What the hell do I do now? Do I be angry at her for not telling me when she got the results or do I embrace being a father to the little boy I thought was my nephew? I just needed space to think her house felt like it was closing in on me I couldn't breathe probably. I went from being a carefree 25 year old to father of a two year old in minutes how does that work?

"I just...god I don't know what to think Bella. I'm going I'll be back I just need to think." I made sure she knew I was coming back I didn't need her thinking I was just going to run away. I turned and walked out the door not totally sure where I was heading.

I ended up at Alice's I knew my little sister was pissed at me but I needed her advice she was all I had here. Jasper answered the door allowing me in.

"Man you look like you've just seen as ghost." He said patting me on the back. He walked me to where Alice was sitting with Edward. I stopped a few paces short of them not knowing if Edward needed to hear this. Alice looked around noticing me standing there.

"Emmett what are you doing here so early?"

"I went and saw Bella." Alice patted the seat next to her indicating for me to join her. Edward didn't move so I continued because right at this moment I really just needed my family even if they hated me.

"Apparently Elijah is my son. God I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to put you through any of this. I'm the worst brother." I put my head in my hands on the verge of tears. I just didn't know how to handle everything.

"It's done there's nothing any of us can do to change that." I looked up at Edward he didn't look like he was going to beat the shit out of me but he didn't look completely happy with me either.

"Emmett if you just found out that Elijah is your son why are you here?" Alice was being the sensible one right now and trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"I just didn't know what to think. I need space to sort my thoughts out and to be quite honest I needed my family to help me work everything out." Alice slightly smiled at me.

"Well what do you want to do about Elijah?"

"I want to do the right thing and be a part of his life, he is my son after all. I just freaked out a bit I never even thought that it was a possibility that he was. I always just assumed he was Edwards because they were trying." Edward snorted.

"Yeah well he wasn't you look at him now and he looks like you Emmett." Alice slapped me across the back of the head.

"If you want to be a part of his life what are you doing here then? Go back to Bella and tell her this she's probably at home freaking out." Alice was right I needed to go back and talk to Bella. Just before I left I turned to Edward.

"Edward thank you so much for taking care of Elijah that first year I'll never forget it." He got up and gave me an awkward hug.

"I'm still pissed at you but it's good to see you owning up to your shit." I left my brother and sister and headed back to Bella's. I walked straight into her house noticing the door wasn't locked I would have to talk to her about that. I found Bella on the floor playing with Elijah she was so good with him. I wondered if I would ever look that natural taking care of him.

"Bella" She screamed and jumped in the air.

"Emmett don't do that. Don't sneak up on someone and scare them." She said while clutching at her chest. I could see Elijah sitting there laughing at his mummy.

"Well you're lucky it was me and not some crazy ass freak, who found your door unlocked." I said chuckling.

"Hey I live in a safe neighbourhood." She paused before continuing.

"Did you have enough time to think?" She asked while looking down. I lifted her chin up so she could see the sincerity in my face.

"Yes and I've decided that I want to be a part of Elijah's life. So starting today I'm a daddy." I gave her a smiling showing her that I was ok with this.

"Really you want to be a part of his life even though I didn't tell you for two years?"

"Of course I got to experience the pregnancy and his first year I just got to experience differently than normal fathers, but when have I ever been normal Bells?" She laughed at that.

"Alright well come meet your son." We moved back over to where Elijah was playing.

"Hey baby boy mummy has someone she would like for you to meet." He walked over to her hiding his face in her hair. She cuddled him to her and spoke softly in his ear and he turned and looked at me giving me a slight smile and a wave.

"Elijah this is your daddy." I smiled at that word I was his daddy no matter what and it felt absolutely right. Elijah pointed his little hand towards me and said daddy at Bella as though asking if I was actually his. She smiled and nodded at him. He walked over and put his little arms around my neck hugging me.

"Daddy!" He squealed in excitement and I kissed him on the head. I didn't realise I was crying until Bella wiped a tear away.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fucking fantastic right now." I said smiling. Elijah turned around and said to me and his mum fucking. I realised then that I would have to be careful with my language around him and I didn't mind one bit because he is my son and I would do anything for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe it Emmett actually wanted to be a part of our son's life. It felt so good to say our son instead of just my. Over the last few weeks Emmett had been coming over every day after work to spend time with Elijah. He was so good with him it just came naturally to him to be a father. He had cut back on his swearing when around Elijah he learnt quickly that he would repeat anything you say. Emmet was currently at work and I had just put Elijah down for a sleep. I wasn't needed at work today because I got my articles written earlier then needed. I had just sat down to start reading a book when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to find Edward standing there.

"Edward what are you doing here?" I hadn't seen him since he stormed out of and beat Emmett up

"I came to talk about a few things. Don't worry I'm not here to yell or call you names that was childish of me. Can I come in please?" I stood to the side allowing him to enter.

"Would you like a coffee?"

"Sure can I have it black with..."

"Two sugars I remember Edward." He slightly smiled at that. I placed the coffee in front of him at the kitchen table.

"So what did you come here to talk to me about?" He put a folder on the table.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted when I first saw Elijah." I grabbed his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's fine Edward you needed to vent. I deserved it after everything I did anyway." I wasn't angry at Edward for what he said.

"It doesn't matter what you did I still shouldn't have said what I did. Anyway the reason I came over was to give you these." He pushed the folder towards me.

"What are these?" I asked vaguely looking over the pieces of paper.

"They're divorce papers. I understand there's no chance for us anymore it would just be too difficult with Emmett being Elijah's father and the whole trust issue. I got them written up so you'll get a payment every year from me." I looked down at the papers finally realising what I was reading.

"Edward I'm not signing these." He frowned wondering why I was refusing to divorce him.

"Why it would be easier for both of us to move on and you don't even use the Cullen last name anymore so it would just make it legal."

"It's not that Edward but I'm not signing these until you get them rewritten. I don't want any of your money. Don't you even try and guilt me into taking the money, I know what you're like. I need to do this Edward I can't take you money after everything we've been through. I just want to part knowing that your ok and you'll be a part of Elijah's life as his uncle." He smiled.

"You never would take anything from me would you? Fine I'll get them rewritten and of course I'll be a part of Elijah's life because no matter what he is my family Bella, plus who else is he going to run to when he needs someone to beat his dad up." I smiled back at him he was a really good man and I just hoped that one day he'll fine the woman who he can be happy with.

"But will you be ok?"

"I will be, I'm not exactly ok now but I'm getting there. I don't want to walk around for the rest of my life with hatred towards you or Emmett." I stood up and gave him a hug because after everything I did to him and was still willing to forgive even if it wasn't right now.

"Thank you Edward." Me and Edward spent some time catching up on what had happened to each other in the last year. He has just told me he moved to Seattle to be closer to Alice, when Rose walked in. She looked at Edward studying him.

"Your Edward right?" He nodded his head.

"Where the hell do you get off walking into my house and calling my best friend a slut?" She shouted at him. He wasn't expecting that he rubbed the back of his neck with nerves.

"I uh that's why I'm here today to apologise to Bella about that."

"You better be asshole. I'm going up to my room tell me when he's left." She said to me pointing to Edward and leaving the room.

"Sorry about her she can be really protective." He shook his head.

"It's fine I needed someone to tell me I'm an idiot anyway my families been all about comforting me. I'll get these papers rewritten and I'll come over soon and we can sign them. I really wish you the best Bella even if it is with my brother."

"Edward it's not like that he's Elijah's father that's it."

"For now but it's ok don't be afraid for more with him just because of me. We both deserve happiness no matter what. I won't forget the years we had together they were some of the best. I'll see you later Bella." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I walked up to Rose's room needing to just talk to my friend.

"Rose can I come in." I heard a yes from the other side of the door and made my way in. She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"So is he gone?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, he came over to say sorry and to give me divorce papers."

"Really did you sign them?" I shook my head

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he wanted to give me money every year as part of the divorce agreement and I wouldn't do that to him so I told him to have them rewritten so I wouldn't be getting the money."

"You really refused the money. Damn Bella you have balls if it was me I would take him for all his worth, but that's why we're friends because we're completely different. Did he say anything else?"

"Just that I shouldn't hold myself back from Emmett because I'm scared of hurting him. I don't know what he's talking about me and Emmett are not anything we're just Elijah's mum and dad." She patted the spot next to her to make me sit down.

"But it was nice of him because you might one day. I've seen the way you two are around each other you were made to be together if you feel anything for him Bella don't ignore it. So would you be angry with me if I asked Edward out for a drink?" My eyebrows shot up then was she asking me if she could go on a date with Edward.

"I don't see why not. I mean we're not together and if you can make each other happy go for it." I knew Rose would be good for Edward and he would be good for her they would even each other out.

"Great because I love a man who can speak back to me with only one stutter and knows when to apologise." We gave each other a hug and I went downstairs preparing dinner. I had been making more food than normal because Emmett was here most dinners spending it with Elijah. I didn't know where I stood with my feelings towards Emmett. He was my son's father so I would always love him like that but I didn't know if I loved him more than that.


	11. Chapter 11 Emmett's POV

**There we go three chapters in one day. I hope you like them.**

**Emmett POV**

It was Friday and the end of the work week. I was just on my way to see Bell and Elijah for dinner. Over the last few weeks we made it a ritual that I went over there and had dinner with them. I scored big time with that deal I got to see my son, have a home cooked meal and see the girl who I was in love with. Bella had told me how Edward had come around with the divorce papers and how she refused to sign them until he got them rewritten. He went back to her the next week with new ones and they both sign them. Edward had spoken to me about being with Bella the day after they both signed them.

"_Emmett me and Bella just sign the divorce papers. She's all yours now take care of her and Elijah or I'll beat you to the shit again."_

"_Unfortunately I don't think she wants me like that. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying. You know I loved her when Alice first introduced us? You just had the balls to ask her out first. I really appreciate you saying this Edward even after all of the shit that has happened." I patted him on the back he was such a good brother. He put the past behind him and was looking into the future, which seemed to hold the fiery blond who lives with Bella._

"_We all just have to be happy let's just forget the past and look into the future with hopefully the two wonderful women we've met."_

I loved Bella so much still and I was just going to wait until she was ready for us to be more then parents to our little boy. I had decided that tonight I was going to ask Bella if I could take care of Elijah for the weekend. So I could just spend some quality time with my little boy. When I walked into the house it smelt delicious. Bella was cooking away in the kitchen while my little man was walking around making his own entertainment. When I walked in he ran up to me yelling the biggest daddy, that made Bella turn around.

"Hey you're early." I went over with Elijah in my arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek she blushed, which I loved to see.

"Yeah I got off work early so I thought I would come over and plus there was something I wanted to ask you." I put Elijah in his high chair while Bella served us dinner.

"Should I be nervous?" She asked while looking at the food avoiding my eyes.

"No not at all I just wanted to ask if you would let me have Elijah for the weekend so I can spend some father son time bonding with him." She looked up stunned at what I had just asked.

"Sure Emmett that's fine I mean he's your son to. I'll pack a bag for him after dinner." We continued eating dinner with casual conversation about our days. When we had finished she packed his bag and handed it to me. She gave Elijah a kiss, who was in my arm.

"You be good for daddy ok? I'll miss you baby boy I'll see you soon." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Bells I don't have to take him if it'll upset you." She shook her head putting a smile on her face.

"No it's good for you. You need this I've had two years, two days isn't going to kill me."

"Ok we'll see you Sunday afternoon. Say goodbye to mummy. Bye Bella." I leant down and gave her a kiss on the check before leaving with my son.

The day after I had found out about Elijah I went to the store and bought everything I would need for him. He had his own little room set up in my house. Alice insisted on decorating it so it was in all different shades of green. Me and Elijah were having a good night we watched Finding Nemo together and ate some ice cream which I knew Bella would not be happy about. I had put him to bed not long ago and was just about ready for bed myself when he started crying. I went to his room and he refused to settle. He kept crying mummy.

"She's not here little man it's just daddy." I tried for hours to get him back to sleep, but he wouldn't. I finally got him calm when I laid him down on my bed and danced around like a monkey. He giggled himself to sleep and I was thankful for that. I didn't move him because I was scared he was going to wake up and cry again instead I fell asleep next to my son for the first time.

I awoke to a little hand hitting my face.

"Elijah stop hitting daddy we're meant to be sleeping." He continued to hit me.

"Daddy wake up." I rolled over grabbing him.

"This is what you get for waking daddy up. You have to give me lots of hugs little man." He tried to escape my grasp by wriggling around.

"Come on we're going to have breakfast and then we're going to the aquarium." He squealed in my ear then.

Elijah loved the aquarium, he loved all of the colourful fish and he got scared when we saw the sharks and he held on to me for dear life. When he did that he made me feel like I was the most important in the world because he needed me. The rest of the weekend went fine except him refusing to sleep in his own bed. I woke up Sunday to the same slap in the face as I did the day before. When it came to the afternoon I didn't actually want to take him home but I needed to.

I pulled up at Bella's and she was waiting at the door for Elijah he ran up to her.

"Did you have a good weekend baby?"

"Yeah I saw fisheys and daddy wake up with hit." She giggled at his little toddler sentence.

"So I take it you went to the aquarium and what this about daddy wakes up with hit?" She asked me. I looked down embarrassed that I had given into Elijah and allowed him to sleep in my bed, the second night.

"He wouldn't sleep unless he was in my bed and when he woke up he thought it was hilarious to wake daddy up by slapping my face." She frowned.

"It was fine Bella I enjoyed waking up to him. It was his own little personal wake up call." I followed her inside.

"So Bella I realised something this weekend."

"And what was that Em?" There she goes with my nickname again. God I could take her right now if our son wasn't in the room

"Well I realised we haven't told my parents that Elijah is actually mine. So I was thinking we could go down maybe next weekend and see them. It's probably better to tell them in person and plus they haven't seen Elijah in a year and you could see your dad. Last I heard he was pretty worried about you." She bit her lip thinking about whether this was a good idea or not. I thought it was a great idea I really wanted see my parents and Elijah hadn't seen them in so long.

"Please Bella for me. It'll be our own family trip." She nodded and I fist pumped watching Elijah try and copy me.

"Ok fine but if I don't feel comfortable we leave straight away." I picked her up and swung her around.

"I love you Bells. Thank you so much." I don't think she thought I was serious when I said I loved her but I was dead serious. I would marry her tomorrow if I knew she felt the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter. It's not my best, I'm really tired and not well, but I still wanted to give you guys something to read : )**

The drive to Forks was uneventful, Emmett drove while Elijah sat in the back playing with his toys and watching the portable DVD player and I sat in the passenger seat wondering what I had gotten myself into. I knew that Emmett's parents were going to be angry with me I had been married to one son and had a child to their other. I made sure I rang my dad before just showing up on his door step. If I had done that he probably would have had a heart attack. We were pulling up in the Cullen's long driveway when Emmett broke me from my trance.

"Bells are you alright you seemed out of it most of the drive?" I turned to look at him instead of out the window which I had been looking out of for hours.

"I'm fine I just don't know how they're going to react to the news. You didn't tell them before we came did you?" Please say you did that way it might be a bit easier and they had time to cool off.

"No I couldn't do it over the phone." Damn it I really wish he had told them before this is just going to be like an ambush attack. We pulled up outside of the massive house I had spent a lot of my teenage years at. Emmett grabbed Elijah from the back seat and we made our way up to the front door. Emmett knocked and we didn't have to wait long until Carlisle answered the door.

"Emmett, Bella what a lovely surprise." Carlisle pulled us both into a hug.

"Come inside, I'll just go get Esme."

"You didn't tell them we were coming at all." I hissed at Emmett. He shook his head smiling sheepishly at me.

"Sorry Bella I wanted it to be a surprise for them." Just then Carlisle walked back in the room with Esme.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Esme wasn't as welcoming as Carlisle but I didn't blame her. I was about to speak when Emmett stepped in.

"Mum I have something to tell you and it involves Bella." He paused looking at me for confirmation that he could tell them.

"Go on son." He looked back at his parents.

"Well me and Bella came back here because we needed to tell you that Elijah is actually my son." Esme looked in between us trying to work out how Elijah could be Emmett's son and then it all fell in to place that I had had an affair with Emmett. I wasn't expecting her to do what she did next. She came over and slapped me across the face.

"You slept with my eldest son while married to my other son you little hussy. How could you? You hurt Edward so much and now on top of that your child is Emmett's and not Edwards like we all thought." I rubbed my check trying to get the feeling back. Emmett stood in front of blocking me from his mother's view.

"Mother you had no right to hit her. I was as much to blame in this as her. Now calm down we came to talk not yell. Anyway no matter what Elijah is your grandson whether he is mine or Edwards" I took a step to the side so I could see what was actually happening. Carlisle came forward to Emmett.

"May I hold Elijah son I haven't see him in over a year?" Emmett gladly handed Elijah to Carlisle. Carlisle was being calm and hadn't spoken a word, he was taking this in his stride and accepting Elijah no matter who his father was.

"Emmett how could you do this to your own brother, to me I raised you better than this and now look what you did." He looked down like any child who was being told off by their parents.

"I'm sorry mum it just happened ok we were drunk, but I don't regret it because if I didn't do then I would never have had Elijah. I love that little boy with all my heart mum." She looked at her grandson longing to hold him.

"I'm not accepting what you two did at all I'm still angry at you but I am not going to put my grandson in the middle of this." She walked over to Carlisle taking Elijah in her arms. She was all smiles to him even though she wasn't happy with me and Emmett. Emmett turned to me.

"Are you ok? I didn't know she was going to hit you. If I did I would have done this by myself." He said cupping the cheek Esme had slapped.

"I'm fine I'm just going to give her, her space." He nodded agreeing with me.

"Do you two have any place to stay?" Carlisle asked looking up from Esme and Elijah.

"Well I was hoping we could stay here but I don't think mum would be to happy with that." Esme glared at me telling me that Emmett was exactly right.

"Nonsense we have enough room, plus I want to spend some time with my grandson." Esme looked at Carlisle as though he was speaking a foreign language but didn't argue with him. All through the night Esme ignored me, she paid attention to Elijah and treated him no different compared to before we left. I could take her ignoring me, but if she treated Elijah badly then I would crack. Carlisle was pleasant and asked me what had happened in the last year. When we were already for bed Esme showed as our rooms. She thought she was being real smart when she said to me and Emmett that we would be sleeping in his old room. I wasn't going to argue I wasn't going to make this trip more uncomfortable for them than it already was.

I walked into the room putting Elijah's pack and play together so he could be put to bed instead of sleeping in Emmett's arms. Emmett laid him down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning to me.

"Bella I'll go talk to her there's plenty of other rooms for me to sleep in, she's just being a bitch."

"Emmett don't say that she's your mum no matter what and it's fine honestly I'm not going to let it bother me if she thinks it is she wins and I'm not letting her have that." He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the cupboard.

"Fine but I'll sleep on the floor." I grabbed the pillow from him and put it on the bed.

"Emmett get in the bed, I've shared a bed with you before. If I remember correctly me, you, Alice and Edward all slept in this bed together when I was 15 because you made me watch a scary movie. It's fine we're just friend Emmett."

"Fine but only because you told me to." We both crawled into bed snuggling on our separate sides with a big gap in between us.

"Night Bella"

"Night Emmett" I rolled over and went to sleep easily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. Here's a new chapter hope you all like it.**

When I woke up I tried to move so that I could go to the bathroom but I couldn't move. I turned my head slightly seeing Emmett with his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me towards him. Sometime during the night we ended up moving closer together to the point there was no space between us. I didn't make a move to get out of bed, it was actually nice to lay in his arms. I couldn't explain it but it felt like I was meant to be here. I managed to roll over to look at him, he was still sleeping but he looked so beautiful. The only man in my life who I thought I loved was Edward but looking at Emmett now and the son we had made together made me rethink that.

Was it possible for me to love Emmett? Looking at him I knew it was but I didn't know if he liked me anymore than a friend. I had lied to him about his son, but he had taken it in his stride and accepted Elijah. My head was so confused. While looking at Emmett I knew that if he showed any sign of wanting to be with me I would take it, even if it ended in heart ache, because I don't think I could live wondering if we could have made it. I wanted us to work for Elijah that little boy deserved a happy normal life with his parents. Emmett's eyes started to flutter and I knew he would be waking up.

"Morning beautiful." He said opening his eyes to find me in his arms.

"Morning beautiful yourself." God I'm an idiot did I just call him beautiful. He smiled his dimpled smile, which looking at now I loved.

"Sorry I didn't mean to grab you in the middle of the night." He said taking his arm away from me.

"No it's fine, I kind of liked it anyway." I grabbed his arm and put it back around me. He looked stunned but soon smiled again. I had no idea where I got this confidence from, but I was not going to let him get away unless he really wanted to. He looked me in the eyes and then down at my lips. He was leaning closer to me and I swore he was going to kiss me, but then Esme decided to walk in without knocking.

"Are you two up?" She asked pleasantly, which was a change from yesterday.

"Mum really did you just walk in here without knocking? Imagine what you could have walked in on." She looked down ashamed for just walking in.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to you and Bella if that's ok?" Emmett nodded his head while we both sat up a bit so we could talk properly and Esme made her way over to sit at the foot of the bed.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted yesterday. I spoke to your father last night and he seems to accept what you two did. I don't condone it but I understand that you two love each other and when love is involved nothing can stop it even a marriage. I just want all of us to be able to get along as a family without any fights. I spoke to Edward last night and he told me not to worry about him, he is fine with you two being together if you decide to be. I'm sorry I was horrible last night Bella and hit you it wasn't like me at all I was just being protective of my children, I'm hoping you can understand that. I'll set up the guest room for you as well, I know making you sleep in the same bed was petty." Emmett pulled his mum into a hug.

"Thank you mum that means so much to me." She patted his back and came over and gave me a hug. I was hesitant to give her one but she seemed so sincere in her apology.

"I'm so sorry Bella"

"It's alright I understand I would do the same if it was Elijah." She smiled at me and then walked out of our room, giving me and Emmett some time together. He grabbed me and pulled me back to laying on the bed.

"So where were we before my mum interrupted?" He bent down and gave me a kiss, I couldn't respond at first. Does this mean he has feelings for me? He pulled back looking at the confusion on my face.

"I'm sorry Bella I just really like you, well actually I more love you then anything, but if you don't feel the same way it's fine we can just be friend and forget the kiss." I silenced him by bringing his lips back to mine. It felt so right kissing him, it felt so much better to when I kissed Edward. Kissing Emmett made my whole body feel like it was on fire, I never had that with Edward. He pulled back when we needed breath but he kept our foreheads touching.

"What does this mean Bella?"

"I don't know I can't explain how I feel for you because it's all so confusing. I've never felt this way but I'm willing to give us a go if you want to?" I said biting my lip not knowing if he would accept.

"I am more than willing to give us a go Bella. I've wanted you to be my girlfriend since you were 14. I loved you for so long but gave you your space to be with Edward. That night with us I meant it when I said I loved you, it wasn't a drunken mistake. I want us to be a proper family me, you and Elijah."

"I want that to Emmett so much. I'm in love with you and it scares me but I don't care because you are more important than being scared." He kissed me again but it was cut short with our son letting us know that he was awake. I got out of bed to get him and laid him in between me and Emmett. He gladly laid there while me and Emmett played with him.

"Bella we can make this work no matter what. I love you and that's all we need." Looking at Emmett I knew it was the truth we would make this work not just for us but for our son to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the final chapter. I hope you all like the story if you have any suggestions for other stories you would like me to write just let me know. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews they mean alot : )  
**

That weekend when we were back in Forks we saw my father. He was disappointed in me but said he knew all along that I was meant to be with Emmett. He could see it in the way we acted around each other when we were teenagers. That was almost three years ago, a lot had changed in that time. Rose and Edward eventually got together after a lot of teasing on Rose's part. They were perfect together they balance each other out. I was so happy to see Edward happy after everything I did to him. Alice and Jasper were still together and going strong they got married a few months ago. Alice was my best friend again we acted the way we did before everything happened. Carlisle and Esme had moved to Seattle to be closer to their children. We saw them every weekend for a family dinner. Esme had become like my mother again she forgave me and Emmett it wasn't easy for her but that made me appreciate her forgiveness more. I was so grateful to be a part of this family they welcomed me back even though I had hurt all of them.

Me and Emmett were still together, we had actually gotten married a year ago. We didn't have a big wedding I had already done that and it wasn't us. We had a little wedding with our family. Elijah was now 5 and starting school soon. He acted more like Emmett every day. There was never a dull moment in the house with Emmett and Elijah. A year into Emmett's and my relationship we found out a little surprise. We were expecting another baby. Emmett was over the moon he got to be there from the start as the father. When I saw how happy he was it made the nine months of back pains and going to the bathroom every 5 minutes worth it. We had a little girl, Emmett named her Ella Esme Alice Cullen. He said the reason he named her Ella was because he loved me so much and he wanted me represented in our daughters name so he just dropped the B from Bella. Ella was 2 years old and was a firecracker, she would not take no for an answer even at her young age. Emmett spoilt her rotten, so she was a daddy's girl.

"Bella baby why are you up cleaning you're meant to be in bed." Emmett said coming into the kids play room taking the toys out of my hands that I was putting away.

"I can't just lay there and do nothing I need to move." Emmett had gotten me pregnant again for the third time. I swear to god I'm going to make that man get the snip after this. Me and Emmett had spoken about more children but I had been through two pregnancies and didn't really want to go through a third. But chasing after two children you tend to forget to take your pill hence why we're here with number three on the way.

"I know but you have to the doctor said you needed bed rest just another week and we'll have our little one home with us." A week and I would be able to walk normal and not have to go to the bathroom all the time.

"Fine but you have to clean it up." I said pointing at him.

Our baby decided that week was too long to wait and came the next day. We were blessed with another little boy. Eli Carlisle Charles Cullen was the only one out of all of our children that looked like me. He was such a laid back baby, he barely ever cried. Emmett was such a good father with all of our children. I couldn't be happier. I know we had to hurt a lot of people to get to where we are, but it was worth it. All I ever need in this life is Emmett and our three children.


End file.
